My Destiny
by Bekket
Summary: When Evil Skailar Grey Garmadon is left behind on a mission, she meets again her uncle and kai. She agrees to go to the monistary only if her uncle is wiling to take her home to the underworld with her father.
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny is What it is.**

**Skailar's P.O.V**

**As an alarm ran I smacked it off a shelf in my room. "Stupid thing.", I growled. "I wish my father didn't make me get up at six in the morning.", I said reluctantly getting up.**

**I placed my feet on the rocky ground of my home in the under world with my father Lord Garmadon. My preperation was slow and steady, even though I nearly fell asleep again twice. I put on my clothes wich were really just an old short dress that reached a few inches past my knees. Shoes that were easy to run in, and my hair in a ponytail after thoroughly brushing it. My hair almost reached the floor. "Dang. I need a hair cut.", I said looking for my cissiors. **

**When I finally found them I took my ponytail out. And cut half my hair off. It wasn't quite even, but it was close enough. I put my hair up again and walked out the door. I looked around the dark home I lived in and took in all I thought at the time was beautiful. Mainly the lava. "Oh good. Your awake I thought I might have needed to wake you.", Kruncha said.**

"**Look numb-skull, I will do anything for a mission like this and if you think im gonna be a normal me on a day like ths your nuts.", I snapped.**

"**Well we are leaving soon.", Samukai said. "So take anything you need. Just a simple weapon.", he added.**

**I had a few ideas of what I wanted to bring. Chikigiri, Bo staff, knife, or a Katana. I chose my spiked Chikigri. (if you don't know the weapon then look it up it's amazing.) "Tell me when we are leaving, I can't wait to find that map.", I said with an evilly creepy grin.**

**I sat in my room and sharpened the spikes on the end of the chain of my Chikigiri. "Lets go!", Knuckal said louder than normal.**

**I grinned again and I grabbed my weapon. When we got to where we needed to be was impatient. "Can I go first? Please, oh, please, im dying to go down there!", Knuckal said with a begging tone.**

"**Idiot your already dead! Try to control yourself in front of master Samukai… But last time you did say I could go… first.", Kruncha sad like an idiot.**

"**Sorry boys this one's mine… Just remember what we are after, and find that map! Attack!", Samukai yelled.**

"**Finally!", I yelled.**

**I changed to a lioness and ran as fast as I possibly could. I could tell that one kid would be trouble. But I just decided to let Samukai deal with him. His gift from me. I just decided to follow the primary goal and look for the map. Surprising as it was, Kruncha and Knuckal found the map. "Go!", I yelled. "Take the map to Samukai!", I instructed.**

**I turned to my human self and felt a sharp prick at my back. "And just where are you going?", The boy said.**

**I grinned. "Ah… You think you can take me on.", I said. "Well bring it on.", I said pulling out my weapon.**

"**Oh crud!", The kid said.**

**I wraped the guy's sword with the chain of my weapon and pulled it out of his hands. I took his weapon as my own and charged him. "NINJAGO!", I heard.**

**Yeah soon enough I was on the ground dazed because I knew who I was facing. "Wu…", I said.**

" **LORD GARMADON SAYS TAKE THE GIRL!", Samukai shouted.**

**I heard that and turned to a lioness and ran to the Skull truck. I grinned seeing how my enimies were defeated. But not all went as planed. We hit a bump and I fell. I landed of he ground. On my back. "Well at least they competed the mission. I think I got t from here. I get back. I'll get back.", I said getting to my feet. **

**Heard footsteps coming near me. I looked up seeing my uncle, and the kid I just fought. "Well.", he said. "Look who fell out of her tree.", he continued.**

**I unsethed my claws and smacked the kid across his face. "But guess who won that fight.", I growled right back.**

**My uncle soon pinned me. "Well if it isn't my niece. Long time no see.", He said.**

"**Get off me! NOW!", I yelled kicking him with my hind legs.**

"**All that matters now is that my dad has the map and you sister. My mission is done.", I said getting up.**

"**Skailar…", My uncle said. "Come with Kai, and I.", He said. "Where you belong.", he said extending his hand.**

**I turned my head away. "Why would I go back when you're the reason I fell to the underworld!", I growled.**

"**Because. I am sorry… Please come back.", Wu said.**

"**NO!", the kid objected. "She is evil! She helped take my sister and steal that map! She cant come!", He growled.**

"**She was not always the way she is now.", My uncle said.**

"**Fine. Only if you promise to get me home.", I said.**

"**The monastery is your home.", My uncle said.**

"**Fine… I guess I'll go.", I said.**


	2. Chapter 2 All da ninja :D

**Skailar's P.O.V.**

We walked for a while and soon reached the Mountian of Impossible Height. "Cool.", I said pouncing up the first couple rocks and ledges. I watched the kid struggle to move up the slope. It was really actually funny. "Don't fall.", I growled.

He fell after words, and twice more. "It's like you have never climbed before.", I said pouncing up the next few ledges waiting for him.

I kept jumping and laughed at Kai's attempts to climb and not fall. It was great. I reached the top soon after my uncle. Kai in last. I laughed. "How long is this training gonna be?", Kai said panting as he reached the top.

I mouthed the words my uncle said it was just one word. Paicence. I saw that coming. I didn't use the door to the monastery, I just jumped over. I turned to a person. "I remember it all.",I said.

"All of it hum… lets see how much you really remember…", My uncle said. "Without shape-shifting.", He said.

I shrugged. "Ok.", I said.

I stepped back as my uncle set the course. It all looked firmillar and I only had two minutes to plan what was going to do, and was pushed into it by Kai. I was nearly hit in the face with an axe. But I managed to finish. "Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy. And poof.", I said. "Done.", I said.

Im sure to Kai it looked very easy but it really isn't. It was very obvious that he had no fighting experience at all. So especially this will be hard. He failed like sixteen times before he really finished it. He was eager to learn the art of Spinjistzu, but Ninjutsu is a serious art that only people my level and above can learn such as my father, uncle, or grandfather. I got a kick out of Kai messing up every time, but was soon corrected by my uncle. I could see so many mistakes in Kai's movement. Bad posture, no meaning in his strikes, sloppy foot work, and little strength. After he had fail a few times, he finally finished before my uncle fnished his tea. "So, am I gonna learn this Spinjistzu I have been hearing so much about?", He asked.

"You already have…", My uncle said. "Your final test comes tomorrow…", My uncle said.

"Wha?", Kai said surprised.

"My advice is to get some sleep.", My uncle said.

**Later that night…**

I turned to my human self and decided to even out my hair. After six minutes it was three inches shorter than it was but it was even. I could hear Kai talking to himself. "Oh yeah, well take this!", He said.

It was obvious that he was doing a form of Spinjistzu from all I was hearing. But soon I heard more than that. I heard people coming in. I heard three times more foot steps. Intruders! I don't really like this place but If im staying here, I might as well protect it. I turned to a lioness and barged into the room. Good timing. That is when the three unknown people attacked. I pinned one who was weilding a scythe. While Kai tried to take on one with shurikins. But soon they had us on the run, we were outnumbered. Kai was kicked through the roof by the guy with the scythe. But he got up not really hurt. He turned on the training course and nearly hit me. But he hit all three of the guys. I grabbed the one with the shurikins and threw him against the monastery wall. The other two had already attacked Kai and were on top of him. The other got up and tackled him too. I tried pulling them off Kai and soon, I heard "STOP!".

"Yes Sensei.", the three said.

"What now!?", I said. "They are your students too?", Kai added.

My uncle nodded. "Heh Woa woa woa! You never said anything about a fourth. It's always been three! Three Blind Mice, Three Muskateers, three…", He was cut off.

"What he's trying to say, Sensei Wu is that the three of us have trained together, we are solid.", the one with the scythe said.

"Didn't look so solid to me.", Kai and I said.

"Master, what is the meaning of this?", the one with the shurikins said.

"Each of you even you Skailar have been chosen, each intuned with elemental properties. But first NINJAGO!", My uncle said doing Spinjistzu.

After that, the ones in black, were now, blue, black, and white. Kai was red, and I was really dark purple with a black sash and soon I found a Black, red,blue, purple and white tessen. "Kai, master of fire. It burns bright in you.", My uncle said.

"Jay is blue, master of lightning.", My uncle said.

"That's not all im the master of. I do a little inventing, dabble in model building, touch of cooking, little poetry...", Once again cut off.

"More like the mouth of lightning.", The one in black said.

"Black Ninja is Cole. Solid as rock, master of earth.", My uncle said.

"Nice to meet you kid. And for the record, there ain't nothin' in this world im afraid of.", Cole said putting his hood down.

"Except for dragons.", the one in white said.

"Dragons aren't from this world Zane! I said _in_ this world!", Cole said.

"White Ninja is Zane. Master of ice, and seer with sixth sense.", My uncle said.

"I sense this one takes things a little too seriously.", Kai wispered to Cole.

Zane put down his hood and said: "You too have the gift?".

"He was just making a joke Zane. Remember what we talked about your sense of humor hu hu?", Jay said.

"Yes, it was a joke ha ha.", Zane said pretending to laugh.

"And Purple and black ninja is Skailar. Master of darkness, and powerful at night.", My uncle said.

I was mad. "I never agreed to be a ninja and you know it! You only promised to take me back to the under world where I belong! A place as evil as me.", I growled.

"It was not a choice I made.", My uncle said.

"Remember first chance I get im leaving keep that in mind.", I growled. "Oh nearly forgot. If any of you disrespect me, or where I am from, or say anything at all about my dad...", I tackled Cole, Pulled his arm behind him and turned it to where he coulden't move. "You will have to answer to me!", I growled. "Got it.", I snapped.

"LET GO!", Cole yelled.

I let go and his arm was really stiff. The others were stunned and soon enough we were pulling my uncle in a horse carriage. "I sense this is some strange form of team building.", Zane said.

"Just keep pulling!", Cole said.

"So, where did sensei find you three?", kai asked.

"Lets just say if it weren't for Sensei Wu, I don't think we would ever be seen together. I was testing my limits.", Cole said.

"I was testing an invention.", Jay said.

"And I was testing myself.", Zane said.

* * *

**Ok I totally forgot that I dont own ANYTHING except Skailar Grey Garmadon. Ok Review please :D**


	3. Chapter 3 (Short) Taking the Scythe

**Skalar's P.O.V.**

After a few brief seconds of rest and catching our breath, we went to get the scythe. "Whoa whoa whoa.", I said. "If you honestly think I am just going to let five months of progress just go down the toilet then your nuts! Not that you guys aren't already.", I said with a growl.

We were far out of my uncle's sight and I could easily beat them all. I quickly turned to a lioness and Cornered them. "I really hope that we can get out of her reach.", Jay said.

There was no way out for them, they would have been dead if I hadn't stopped and ran off. I just looked for samukai and stayed there. I told Samukai that the Ninja were here. "How did you know?!", Samukai said.

"Because they brought me here! We will lose that weapon if we don't hurry!", I said.

I, I-I mean WE caught them just as they were leaving. "Going somewhere?", I growled.

"Crud...", Jay said.

I ran straight at them hitting Jay and Kai with one hit. I threw Cole and Zane aginst a wall. I picked up the Scythe of Quakes. "Under world 1. Ninja, none.", I said. "Later losers.", I said running off with the Scythe.

Kai's P.O.V.

"Shiznit! She has the Scythe!", I said. "AFTER HER!", I shouted.

But dang she was fast. We would have caught her if she hadn't used the Scythe on us! "Crap... Sensei is going to murder us!", Cole said.

"There are three left! Cole we can still win!", Zane said.

"I know...", Cole said. "But that was the first weapon!", He said.

"We failed this time, but we will win next time.", I said.

In Da Underworld...

"We have the first weapon. Father...", Skailar said with an odd smile.

"Good... But let them get the other three...", Lord garmadon said.

"What!", Skailar said surprised. "I don't get it...", Skailar said.

"Let them think they are winning, and then we will get all the weapons at once...", Lord Garmadon said.

"Ah, I see. Very Well.", Skailar said with understanding.

* * *

Short chapter IK but I coulden't think of anything. Review PLZ


	4. Chapter 4 Going Home

Look I don't care if My oc is a Mary Sue so Someone *coughs* Cryfiss *cough* Should shut their traps!

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V.**

I don't get her. One minuet she is going to kill us but she let us be... I don't get it. But i need to focus on the Weapons of Spinjistzu. "We need to keep moving!", I spat moving forward.

"Kai is right. We need to move on.", Sensei Wu said.

"Yes sensei.", The others said.

First the Shurikins of Ice. Then we went for the walked for a very long time before getting to the next weapon. The Nunchaks of Lightning. "WE are there!", Jay said. "OO OO! I see the Nunchaks! Look!", Jay shouted.

"We had better get climbing before anyone else comes.", Zane said.

"Hurry up!", We soon heard.

"Skailar...", Cole said.

She saw us soon and began climbing. She has skills I will admit but I still hated her! Soon I was nose to nose with the evil smile of Skailar Grey Garmadon. "Hello again...", She said.

She swiftly took the nunchaks and bolted. "GET HER!", Jay said.

But she was gone. We stared at the spot where the weapon was. "Again!", Jay said. "We lost again!", Jay yelled.

We climbed down and we saw a lioness with something in her mouth. The Nunchucks! Skailar! She stepped out of her hiding spot and smiled. Like a kind smile! A happy smile. I had never seen that before not from her... "Im sure you want these.", Skailar said. "I have the Scythe too. Take them take them and leave!", She said taking the weapons out.

"What!", I said.

"Kai take them please! You need them more than my dad wants them!", Skailar said ushing the weapons at me. "I dont need them either! Take them... Take them and save Ninjago!", Skailar said.

Skailar dropped the weapons and walked away. I think she ment what she sad and hid what she really thought from her father. She turned around and waved before disappearing out of our sight. Zane went in to look for her. "ZANE!", I yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!", I yelled again.

"I NEED TO FIND HER I HAVE TO!", He yelled back.

Soon we heard a roar and we knew what he had found. "He's in trouble.", Cole said. "Im going in for him!", He sad running off.

**Skailar's P.O.V.**

I heard footsteps. Rapid footsteps behind me. I turned instinctively dropping the the person and Putting them in a tight back arm hold. "Who...", I was going to say who are you when I saw who it was. "Zane?", I said. "What the hell are you doing here! Didn't you get it! I need you gone! Go back to your brothers!", I yelled letting him up and sacling a tree.

"Come back with us! Please!", Zane said.

I shook my head. "I can't I have to stay hidden from everyone. As far as the world of Ninjago is concerned Im just a mountian lioness! Ok so please go back to your brothers!', I said to him.

"Skailar you are the key to us winning. Don't you want to save ninjago?", He asked.

"I was not born to be a Ninja like you any your brothers Zane and that's the end of it got it!", I growled.

"Hai! I understand. I will leave.", Zane said turning tail to leave.

I put my head on my paws and began to cry. He and the Ninja were all I thought about in the under world and I let him leave with no second thought. I pounced off the tree and tried to find Zane's scent. Weird enough, there was nothing but the smell of oil and grease. "Weird. No scent.", I said. "Plan B. Follow his footsteps.", I said.

I didn't find _his _footprints, I found slightly larger ones. "These must be Cole's.", I said. "Then I will follow his Scent.", I said putting my lioness nose to the ground.

I sniffed until I ran straight into Cole. "Hi.", I said.

He held a scythe to my neck. "WHERE IS ZANE!", He yelled.

"I was going to ask you that brother.", I said turning to myself.

"Brother?", Cole asked.

"Yes, now let us fnd the ninja of ice.", I said

We went on for a while and ran into Zane. "ZANE!", Cole yelled as he hugged his brother.

"Is that...", Zane asked.

"Yes it's me. Now lets go back to your brothers.", I said.

"How?", Cole asked.

"Dude I have the smell of a lioness right now. If you want something better than tell me.", I sad putting my nose to the ground.

We were soon back where I had taken the Nunchuks. "Your safe!", Kai and Jay saud waith a smile.

I Turned tail to leave but I heard my name. "Skailar.", My uncle said. "Come...", He said.

I turned back. To follow them home.


	5. Chapter 5

**No P.O.V.**

Hours passed before they could rest. Jay wailed in 'agony' "Can we stop and rest now Sensei!".

Skailar rolled her eyes. "A true ninja would keep going. Appear strong when you are weak, and weak when you are strong.", Skailar said with a growl that was less of a threat.

"I suppose that we should stop and rest.", the old Sensei said ignoring his niece.

Skailar reluctantly obeyed and scaled a tree. "Why is she so...", Jay couldn't place it but he knew what he was trying to say.

"Confusing?", Kai asked.

"strange?", Cole asked.

"Interesting?", Zane said.

The others looked at him. "What! How many others do you know that can change their forms?", he snapped.

"Yeah. Confusing, and strange.", Jay said.

"born that way,and thanks for the compliment!", Skailar yelled.

"We had better get some rest.", Their old sensei said.

Skailar and the others were soon asleep. Calmly and soundly. But Kai was in an almost awake state when he heard his name. "Kai...", a very familiar voice said in a whisper. "Kai!", She said again.

"Nya?", Kai said.

"I have to go.", Nya said and poof. She was running off.

Skailar's eyes opened to see Kai running off. Skailar laughed silently. She knew that it wasn't Nya, but it was her father. She decided to drop down and tell her uncle. She trotted over to her uncle and poked him until he woke up. "Wu, Wu, Wu, Wu, Wu, Wu!", Skailar said poking her uncle.

Her uncle woke up a bit disappointed but willing to listen."Yes?", Her uncle said weakly and tiredly.

"It's Kai. He went after Nya, well it's not really Nya it's my father! We have to help him!", She answered slightly frantic.

"I see. We had better go.", her uncle said and they both dashed off.

When they got there Kai was trying to fight shadows and he obviously wasn't good at it. Skailar and Wu had to save his butt. After the fight Skailar went to Kai. "Are you both O.k?", She asked.

"Yeah... I think so.", Kai said.

"Whoa whoa. Isn't that the girl who kidnapped me?", Nya asked.

"Yes. Im sorry. But if you were me you wouldn't like to get punished by your father for doing something wrong.", Skailar said.

"What do you mean?", Nya asked.

"If I didn't do something my father wanted me to do, he would beat me.", Skailar answered. "Now. Since I have been listening to the conversation, I will check in on Cole,Jay,and Zane.", Skailar said running off.

**Skailar's P.O.V**

I got back to Cole, Jay and Zane to see them on the floor. "LETS GO!", Zane yelled.

I followed running as fast as I could. We caught up with Samukai and the other skeletons."cole!", I said as loud as I dare. "Slow them down!", I said. "the rest of us will get on, then you get up!", I said.

Cole understood and did just what I said. The rest of us climbed up to fight.


	6. Chapter 6 TO DA UNDERWORLD!

**Skailar's P.O.V**

I dodged rocks, trees and other junk before I could jump on. When I did jump on I felt akward. All the guys I grew up with were right there! "Skailar!", Samukai said.

I just mamed him it was kinda fun (:D) After that I tried to open the cage with the golden weapons... after Jay punched it. "Ok... That's why they make keys", he said waving his hand in pain. "Hey Cole...", he was cut off because 'Mr. Smooth Moves over there hit Jay in the throat with his Scythe.

"JAY! Im sorry I didn't see you!", Cole said.

"greetings", Zane said to a Sulkin. Before getting kicked in the side onto the front of the skull truck.

"Oh dang, oh dang.", I said trying ot get Zane out of danger. Before I could do that, Samukai took control and went fast as possible throwing us all off.

We picked ourselves off the ground. "We da say...ta.", Jay tried to speak.

"You don't need to say it... I know... We've lost.", Cole said.

"I could have griped better! Or put my claws out at least! I could have gotten the weapons", I said hitting my head aginst a rock.

"We are all at fault. We could not have held on going that fast.", Zane said.

"We had better find Kai then.", I said. "He's with my uncle at the Temple of Fire. "We will go before we lose anything else.", I said.

The whole time I held my head to the ground. "KAI! SNSEI!", Cole shouted.

"The Sword of Fire was here, as well our friends... But I only sense loss. The elemental weapons have left this realm and are now in the Underworld. The end is drawing near.", Zane said.

"Great! The one place no mortal can cross over!", Cole said sitting on the steps.

"We might not be able to cross over, but a Dragon can!", A voice yelled.

Cole and Jay stepped back as the temple opened up. A dragon roared and Cole ran to the side of the building. "AH!", he cried.

I laughed greatly. Cole was supposed to be our leader. And he's afraid of something I grew up with! "Come on little girl!", I said. "It's just a dragon!", I said.

"Our father used to tell us stories about the dragon. They were mystical creatures who belonged to both worlds and were buried between them.", Nya said.

"wa.. The. Are you insane!", Cole said.

"Once he realized we were trying to _protect _the Sword of Fire, he actually became quite a softy!", Kai said.

The dragon began to nudge Kai lovingly and kindly. "Hey knock it off.", He laughed.

Nya laughed as well. I assume Jay wanted to know something about her. He seemed interested in her. I could easily tell. "Do... you like blue?", Jay said. It was hard to understand but lucky for him Zane stepped in.

"He cannot talk but he wants to know if you like blue", He said. and Jay nodded in agreement.

"It's my favorite color.", She answered.

"Y..e..s!", Jay said still a bit hard to understand.

"Nya...", Kai said.

"This is goodbye isnt it...", Nya asked sadly.

Kai nodded. "Come back to me in one piece... I don't want to run the store on my own.", Nya said slightly happily.

"I promise I wont be gone for long.", Kai said jumping on the dragon.

"I'll keep a candle lit outside our shop until you return.", Nya said.

Jay and Zane ran up behind Nya and jumped on. I did the same. "You guys go on ahead. There's not enough room for all of us on that... Thing!", Cole said afraid.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Your right Cole.", Kai said. "But I got a way to fix all that.", Kai said.

We visited the places where we found the other dragons. We were on our way! "E-easy...", Cole shuttered. "not so fast!", He stammered.

I had to share a dragon. I knew how to ride them so I annoyed Kai until he nearly burst! "WHOA!", Kai shouted.

"THIS IS AWESOME!", Jay added.

"T-This is quite fun!", Zane said as well.

"So, How do the dragons cross over to the Underworld?", Cole asked gripping a pole on his saddle.

"You'll see!", I said. "IT'S AWESOME AND SO MUCH FUN!", I said.

The dragons soon dropped into a Perigrine falcon dive. and spun insanely. I gripped the dragon tight. They did a special type of Spinjistzu. It made them go so fast, they were able to cross over. "Is it over!", Cole shook scared.

"Hardly!", Kai and I shouted.

"I hope these dragons know what they're doing!", Kai said.

"They do they are about three hundred years old! That's just an estimate they're still young!", I said... Well more like yelled.

There was a small maze course that I knew great. I helped Kai steer a little bit and told him where to go. Soon, we hit solid ground. All together. It made me happy that's for sure! "solid ground! We've made it!", Cole said.

"Senseis inside...", Zane said.


	7. Chapter 7 THE END! :D

**Skailar's P.O.V**

I knew what was what and I had an idea... Unfortuantely they didn't listen and we had to climb from rock to rock. Kai gripped one rock and a piece fell off. It hit one skeleton on the head! nobody noticed. We went a little further and Kai, Cole, and Jay grabbed spider legs. I was the only one who didn't. Jay looked up and saw the spider. "ah! ShA!" i didn't even know what Jay was trying to say that time!

"May I be the first to say it's been an absolute pleasure since Jay lost his voice!", Cole said. But then he looked up too.

He screamed and they all let go. I didn't. But as they were being closed in I dropped down. "I count ten boneheads to each of us. Hu I think I like these odds!", Cole said.

But just our luck the stupid spiders drop down. "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!", I yelled.

"Uh oh! Anyone got any bright ideas!", Kai yelled afraid.

I got a sinking feeling that something bad was gonna happen. "Guys!", I wispered.

They all looked at me giving me their attention... FOR ONCE! "What you got an idea?", Cole asked.

I shook my head no. "Jay does I can tell. I need to go inside these freaks respect me. For now pretend that im fighting you!", I wispered a bit loudly.

They understood. I put on my creepy evil smile and closed in on them. I pounced once taking Zane. "Be right back.", I wispered jumping off him and running into my home.

I looked everywhere. Any possible place my uncle and possibly my father could be. I soon caught Samukai's scent, my fathers, and worst of all my uncles. On the lowest floor. Usually where my father talked to Samukai. I ran down there just as Samukai came out with the Golden weapons. I ran in to fight with my uncle. He was pissed as I could see it on his face but what was I SUPPOSED to do! Im not gonna let him fight one of the strongest people in the underworld by himself. I will admit it was a stupid idea because I had no weapon but eh screw it! after trying to take out Samukai, a few times, my stomach was severed with the Scythe of Quakes. "Give up!'', Samukai yelled at me.

"A ninja never quits!", I yelled back.

"SKAILAR!", I heard two voices yell. My uncle and my father.

I couldn't stand and I could barely talk. But I did try to stay strong. My uncle was there first. Then my dad... That's all I remember in the underworld. But... It was a new chapter of my life.

* * *

**End of book one :D Next one soon ^.^ I cant wait myself. :D :D **


End file.
